


A Burning Ring of Fire

by NEStar



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calsifer feels insulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Ring of Fire

He feels insulted. 

He is a fire demon after all, it's his job to heat the castle.

No matter how brilliantly he bellows and burns, how splendidly he scorches and smokes, every time Sophie comes in from the garden – with her boots covered in snow, her dress hem wet, her hat askew and her cheeks whipped red by the winter wind – it's Howl she goes to and says, “I'm cold.”

And Howl says something like, “Let's get you out of those wet things” or “I'll have to see about a warming spell then”; but whatever Howl tries, when they come back Sophie's cheeks are just as red.

He feels insulted.


End file.
